EP2433837 A1 describes an agricultural machine comprising a camera system for providing an all-round view.
EP0845198 A1 describes an agricultural machine comprising sensors for detecting the position of a working implement.
Vehicles are increasingly equipped with driver assistance systems which assist a driver of the vehicle when carrying out driving manoeuvres. Driver assistance systems of this type comprise display units which visually display a vehicle environment view of the vehicle environment to the driver. For this purpose, the vehicle is equipped with a plurality of vehicle cameras which are attached to different sides of the vehicle body and provide camera images of the vehicle environment. An image data processing unit of the driver assistance system generates, from the transmitted camera images, a vehicle environment view or a surround view, in which the camera images are projected or mapped onto a projection surface. The projection surface is conventionally a three-dimensional, dish-shaped surface. In this case, it is assumed that the ground of the immediate environment of the vehicle is approximately flat. In many driving situations, however, this is not the case. For example, construction vehicles and forestry vehicles are often located in a vehicle environment which is irregular and comprises for example trenches, mounds of debris, and walls. This partially leads to inaccurate mapping or projections of the camera images onto the artificial or virtual projection surface, which do not reflect the actual environment. Therefore, in the case of conventional driver assistance systems for such vehicles, the images of the vehicle environment view which are displayed on the display unit are distorted.
The problem addressed by the disclosure is thus that of providing a device and a method for providing a vehicle environment view for a vehicle in which the image quality of the displayed vehicle environment view is increased.
This problem is solved according to the disclosure by a device having the features described herein.